


Lover boy

by Valkiriana



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, But nobody's drunk, Flirting, Friends being dicks to each other, M/M, Parties, Swearing, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiriana/pseuds/Valkiriana
Summary: Geonhak is a bit of a fuckboy. Seoho puts him in his place.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	Lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> A lil pitiful oneshot to write again bcs god what are words? My brain doesnt know anymore  
> Unbetaed, as per usual.

.  
  
  
  
  
Geonhak’s eyes have to be deceiving him.  
  


There’s no way such a precious creature has existed in the same campus as Geonhak all this time and he hasn’t had the honour of laying eyes on him before. Or hands. That’s the true tragedy here, Geonhak thinks as he watches him sway to the music, sinful thighs a show themselves with the way those black pants are hugging them snugly.  
  
The black haired boy is too focused on the music, the people surrounding him, dancing to the rhythm to realize there are eyes on him. Or maybe he’s pretending not to see him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone plays hard to get with him, plays to be too uninterested to notice his lustful eyes, the way they’ve managed to get Geonhak’s entire attention. But Geonhak likes that. He has always liked dealing with the hardships of charming his way into anyone’s pants. It’s better if they make it hard, as if he had to prove himself worthy of the others’ attention. It makes the little victories all the sweeter, all the better, so much more satisfying.  
  
“-like, buddy, if you lost my assignment that’s on you, in my opinion I should automatically get an A on that shi- hey! hello? Are you even listening to me?” Youngjo, his best friend, waves a hand in front of his face, snapping Geonhak out of his lust spell.  
  
“Who’s that?” He asks, slapping Youngjo’s hand away and pointing to the makeshift dance floor in between worn out couches, the tiny living room of a tiny house.  
  
His friend just sighs at him, but indulges him. After all, Youngjo has always encouraged his bad habits, if only to look better in comparison. What are friends for anyways, right?  
  
“Beats me. Why? Should I make breakfast for three tomorrow?” Youngjo asks, wriggling his eyebrows unattractively. Geonhak grimaces and rolls his eyes, catching the figure moving amidst the little dancing crowd. Whenever someone else blocks his view of the alluring boy, Geonhak moves his head to catch him again, as if desperate not to lose him.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“He’s pretty.”  
  
He is. He’s downright gorgeous.  
  
His eyes won’t stray away from the graceful sway of his body. When a stranger manages to steal a smile from him, his eyes crinkle cutely, making him look boyish, cute. But Geonhak particularly loves the way his sweaty skin catches the dimmed light, his neck, his chest, gleaming prettily. It’s a nice image material for later on. If he manages to catch his attention, that is. Which he will. He always does. Geonhak’s handsome, charming, he knows how to hold a conversation, redirect his entire attention towards someone until they feel lost without his eyes on them. Who wouldn't fall for him?   
  
“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Geonhak snaps, as if with a jealous, petty bite to it.  
  
“As a matter of fact, he does.” Comes a voice from behind them, above the music, and Youngjo’s eyes widen comically - in terror- as Hwanwoong walks to him and takes him by the chin, squeezing his cheeks in. “And he doesn’t like it when he’s left out from the fun.” He then pecks Youngjo’s lips, a little mean, as if angrily reminding him that he’s _his_ boyfriend.  
  
Geonhak watches with amusement the way Youngjo’s body just goes lax, smitten as he is. He’s sure Hwanwoong could be kicking and screaming and his friend would just find him endearing. Which is disturbing. Hwanwoong is disturbing. When he’s mad, that is. When he isn’t, he’s a ray of sunshine. But Youngjo’s … appreciation for human beauty tends to set him off. Because Hwanwoong’s as possessive as they come, regardless of how much he’s been working on it. One can never know how Yeo Hwanwoong will react when he feels Youngjo's affections for him are being threatened. Thankfully, he seems to be in a good mood tonight. He lets go to turn in his arms and press his back against his boyfriend’s front. Youngjo can do nothing but hug him by the waist, knowing Hwanwoong would accept nothing less.  
  
“Hello, Woong.” Geonhak grins, as Hwanwoong plays with Youngjo’s rings. God he is tiny in his arms.  
  
“Geonhak.” Hwanwoong grins back, tilting his head. He looks relaxed, content. He’s _tipsy_. And tipsy Hwanwoong means only the best thing. He’ll flirt with anyone who’s brave enough to initiate.  
  
“Not dancing tonight?”  
  
“Maybe later.” Hwanwoong hums absent mindedly as he tilts his head to the other side now, letting Youngjo chastely presses his lips where his shoulder meets the skin of his neck. They’re so disgustingly in love Geonhak feels grossed out. It will only make what comes next all the more satisfying.  
  
“Ah, that’s too bad. You always put such a good show…” Geonhak clicks his tongue, taking a sip of his beer and hiding a smirk at the way his friend glares at him, immediately catching on.  
  
“Please. You’re always too busy sucking faces with a stranger to pay attention to the dance floor. Much less me.” Hwanwoong replies, but the hint of a smile tugs at his lips. He’s obviously pleased, in his boyfriends arms and with Geonhak subtly flirting. He’s always loved attention after all.  
  
“Maybe I just need to distract myself before I do something I shouldn’t.”  
  
Amidst the cute laugh Hwanwoong lets out, Youngjo chokes.  
  
“Ah, is that so?” Hwanwoong bites his lip, scratching his nails up and down Youngjo’s forearm, like he wants to drive him mad with both jealousy and desire. Or maybe it’s a little comfort, a reminder that he doesn’t truly mean anything of this. “Like what?”  
  
“Like making a move on my friend’s boyfriend.”  
  
“What the fu-” Youngjo squeals, but Hwanwoong breaks free and covers his mouth with a hand.  
  
“Oh my, Kim Geonhak, do you have no shame at all? At least wait until this dummy leaves, won’t you? We could have- ”  
  
“That’s it.” Youngjo states, slapping the hand on his mouth away. If looks could kill, Geonhak would have been gruesomely murdered by now. But thankfully he is alive to watch in pure delight the way Youngjo tugs Hwanwoong away firmly while the shorter one just laughs, unbothered.  
  
“By the way that’s Lee Seoho you’re ogling, and he’s _so_ out of your league!” Hwanwoong manages to shout at him as his boyfriend leads him to the crowd and up the stairs. Geonhak just shakes his head, amusedly watching them go.  
  
It’s always fun to mess with the pushover that is Kim Youngjo, until he snaps. And then Hwanwoong gets the best out of it, or so he says. Geonhak is just the means to an end.  
  
_Gross._

But he’ll do anything to annoy his friend. Especially if it’ll get him their shared apartment for himself, he thinks as his eyes find certain pretty boy in the crowd again.  
  
Lee Seoho.  
  
It’s a nice name. It sounds nice in his head as he tries it out for himself, over and over again. There’s something sensual about it. Or maybe his owner is. The way he moves is beyond mesmerizing. There’s just something about his smile, about how his eyes turn into pretty half crescent moons that tug at the deepest strings of his being, bringing along the fog of nostalgia. It makes it impossible to stop looking then, when the familiarity of his face movements catch and let go, like he cannot quite grasp where it is in his mind that he’s seen this man before. If he’s ever seen him.  
  
There’s a brief, blissful moment where their eyes meet, and his whole body reacts to it, as if ready to walk up to him and do what he does best. But Geonhak is unsure, the alcohol in his veins clouding his mind, making it hard to come up with a plan to approach his newest object of interest. So when Seoho and his pretty smile finally abandon the floor and get to the bar, a meter away from where Geonhak is standing, it feels like it’s just meant to be.  
  
“Hey.” Geonhak half- smiles, using his low voice as an excuse to get close to the other, talk near his ear. Seoho’s even prettier up close, his dark, messed up locks falling cutely on his forehead, without covering his beautiful, peculiarly fierce eyes.  
  
“Hey.” The boy doesn’t look surprised to be approached. He takes the can of beer Geonhak offers him without even looking up at him. It’s unsettling.   
  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Seoho asks soon after taking a sip and finally raises his eyes, takes a step back from Geonhak to give him a languid once over. The lack of gesture, no indication whatsoever that there’s something he likes about what he sees sends Geonhak, for the very first time, into a little insecure moment of self-doubt.  
  
“Thought you may be thirsty, with all that dancing.” Geonhak replies with an easy smile, rolling his shoulders back. Seoho’s eyes stray to the little movement for long enough that Geonhak thinks he might have a shot at this.  
  
“Ah, bet you liked that.” Seoho’s voice is far from seductive despite the words he pronounces, and so, Geonhak’s only driven further into him, eager to figure him out. Only to disarm him in the best way later on.  
  
“You’re a good dancer.” Geonhak shrugs, leaning against the counter closer to Seoho, who’s facing it. That way, he has better access to the sight that is his face. And Geonhak is shameless about how pleased he is to be able to observe him up close, his appreciative stare only growing in intensity the more he looks.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure that’s all you were watching. The dancing.” Seoho rolls his eyes a little, his words filled with dripping sarcasm. But he doesn’t move to keep his distance, and that’s a win in Geonhak’s mental guide to flirting his way into anyone’s pants. Seoho doesn’t falter, either, as if the depth of the other’s eyes on him wasn’t enough to make anyone stammer.

“Well, can you blame me?” Geonhak asks without missing a beat, jutting out his chin towards Seoho’s legs- and ass.  
  
“Sure, blame the victim then.” The other replies, but there’s no bite to it, no real reproach in his tone. Just disdain. Geonhak can work like that. All he needs is a little charm.  
  
“Should I ask for permission to look at you then?” Seoho side- eyes him, a little scornful, a little curious. And god, does Geonhak want to do more than just look, more than just talk or flirt, with the way his whole body seems to hotly react to him. “I’ll gladly do it.”  
  
“You can do whatever you want.” Seoho replies noncommittally, looking around as if he didn’t care whether Geonhak was there or not. But he doesn’t leave, doesn’t even twitch when Geonhak gets even closer, until their arms are touching.  
  
“Whatever?”  
  
“Don’t push your luck.” Seoho adds when the other seems to get too comfortable with the leaning closer situation.  
  
“Too bad.” Geonhak clicks his tongue, winking when he sees Hwanwoong leading Youngjo to the exit, getting a middle finger from his friend and a nice wave from a visibly disheveled Hwanwoong. Not that Youngjo looks any better.   
  
“Why? Thinking about doing something inappropriate already? Man, I must be a _great_ dancer then. Should change my major.”  
  
The easy sarcasm steals a chuckle from him, and Seoho seems to finally smile, albeit a bit, just enough for his body to relax noticeably. Maybe Geonhak makes him nervous? He hopes it’s just that. He doesn’t know how he’d cope if it was genuine lack of interest in him. Geonhak isn’t used to rejection, and the last thing he wants is this sassy beauty of a man, of all people, to be the first one to push him away. Not with the way Geonhak feels around him, so at ease, challenged in the best way, with the little stream of familiarity that comes and goes, drives him almost mad with his need to follow it up to the source.  
  
“Where are you right now?” Geonhak nudges his arm, making Seoho softly glare at him, with infinitely less disdain and more playfulness than before.  
  
“Science.” Pretty, hot, quick witted _and_ smart? Geonhak just hit the jackpot.  
  
“Sounds rough.”  
  
“Why, don’t like math, lover boy?” Seoho snorts, taking another sip of his beer.  
  
“Numbers aren’t the problem. People are. Are all of you in that faculty so… pretentious?” Geonhak scrunches his nose slightly, in playful distaste, knowing he might ruin this. But alas, his ego is always bigger than his need to take someone home. Surprisingly, the boy next to him doesn’t look offended with the way he slightly smirks, with badly conceived pride. He seems challenged. Maybe they’re not that different after all.  
  
“Are you gonna be like half these boring assholes and call me stuck up because my degree is harder than theirs?”  
  
Feisty. Geonhak likes him. He likes him a damn lot.  
  
“I’d call you by your name if I knew it.” Geonhak says condescendingly, pushing his luck indeed. Seoho observes him from a moment. It feels like he’s taking him in, tasting him, trying to see if Geonhak is worth his time, if he finds him pleasant enough to give him his name.  
  
“Lee Gunmin.” Seoho finally answers, nonchalant. Geonhak has to purse his lips in order not to call him a liar right in his face. However, a strange feeling settles in the back of his mind, like when the skin itches, but one can’t quite pinpoint exactly where, and it feels like it spreads all over. The name sounds familiar to him, yet he can’t seem to place it in his mind, again. The alcohol in him buzzes pleasantly under his skin, makes it hard to actually make an effort and remember things.  
  
“Pretty name. Suits you.”Geonhak answers through figurative gritted teeth, smile always on place, trying to look laid-back, unbothered. Seoho just shrugs, but there’s a little frown on his face and he tenses, an uneasiness inside him that he can’t contain. Geonhak can’t identify what is it that passes over his eyes. Annoyance? Anger? Disappointment that Geonhak believed his lie so easily?  
  
“I’m Geonhak-”  
  
“I know.”Seoho says, too quickly and he catches on just a beat too late, glistening cheeks tinting just the slightest bit red. “You’re known around here”  
  
“Oh?” Geonhak bites his lip, leaning just the slightest bit closer. He can’t hide just how smug he feels and Seoho’s little flustered expression goes back to a little frown, but it’s weak this time. As if he was trying to force himself to be angry.

 _Adorable_.

Geonhak needs to know what he looks like when he’s being kissed within an inch of his life. You know, for science.  
  
“Well, you’ve got a reputation, sir.” Seoho responds, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back to his place with seeming distate. But all it does is send a rush of excitement down Geonhak’s body.  
  
“Oof, _sir_. Is that a kink?”  
  
A scoff. “You wish.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Seoho’s lips part, but there’s no sound coming from them as he looks at Geonhak with disbelief, as if he couldn’t quite believe just how utterly shameless he is. He doesn’t know half of it.  
  
“Are you for real?” Seoho wonders out loud, eyes shifting from Geonhak’s left eye to his right one again and again, as if trying to figure him out.   
  
Geonhak plays coy, now that he has his utter attention on him. It feels like electricity is floating all over them. “Maybe. Guess you’ll have to find out.”  
  
Seoho huffs out loudly and unapologetically and drowns the last of his drink, looking amused- but also, indigned. “You’re incredible.”  
  
“Why, thank you.”  
  
“That wasn’t a compliment, lover boy.’  
  
“Ouch.” Geonhak fakes a wounded noise, holding his chest in dramatic acting and if Seoho’s endeared, he conceals it well. In fact, he suddenly gets serious, tapping the counter incessantly as if gathering courage for something. Until he finally turns around to properly face him, the first time ever since they started talking. It leaves Geonhak breathless.  
  
“If I go home with you tonight, here’s what’s going to happen: We’ll have fun. If you’re enough of a good kisser, I’ll let you do me - maybe- and by tomorrow you’ll have confirmed all my suspicions about you, and I’ll leave your place and I won’t give you the time of the day ever again. Is that what you want?” Seoho suddenly speaks, serious- solemn almost- and it disturbs Geonhak, unsettles him to his very bone.  
  
“What?” He squeaks, because there’s not much he can say, too busy processing the other’s sudden razor sharp words. “I- listen, we can just talk, if that’s what you want, I just thought you were attractive and that-”  
  
“My god, Kim Geonhak.” Seoho groans, rubbing a hand down his face in obvious annoyance, as if he had lost his complete patience with him. He must not be very patient at all, Geonhak thinks, to snap at a stranger like that. “You really don’t remember me, do you?” Seoho asks as he’s done rubbing his face raw. The frustration is replaced with resignation as he crosses his arms and just shakes his head in what Geonhak can only describe as the slightest bit of..of fondness?  
  
Needless to say, Geonhak is way too confused to properly reply to that. Heck, he doesn’t even know what the other is talking about even. Did they sleep together and he forgot? No. He always remembers the faces of the people he talks to, let alone the ones he spends the night with. Their names? Well that’s another issue. Geonhak has never been good with names.  
  
_Gunmin_. _Gunmin. Lee Gunmin._ It seems to touch something in his head, like a twig breaking, but then, nothing again.  
  
“I- I’m sorry?” He tries, lamely, because he feels out of his element, like a fish out of water. Pathetic, really.  
  
“I remember you being smarter than this.” Gunmin? Seoho? mumbles, looking at his nails for a moment and then sighing, as if this whole situation was but a painfully annoying transaction. “Guess you just need a little reminder.” Seoho adds, and in a second, the warmth of him is all over Geonhak’s body, arms instinctively going around the other’s waist, as he holds him close while Gunmin- No, _Seoho_ \- kisses his breath away. There’s no other way to describe what’s happening, with the way Geonhak’s brain just gives up on him, and his airflow constricts. He feels airheaded in the best way as the man in his arms teases him softly with his lips. He’s gentle and playful in a way he wasn’t when they talked, as if all his mean, cold exterior melted away to sweetness. Geonhak’s enjoying this way too much considering the fact that he still has no idea what’s going on. But when he’s about to press Seoho closer, bite his lips into something more heated, more intimate, it all ends- way too soon. Seoho pulls away and pats his chest in a very _bro_ \- way that clashes with everything he just did to Geonhak’s heart and his mouth.  
  
“Tell me if that helps. Lee Gunmin. Think about it, yeah?” Seoho smiles- smirks, rather, with such airs of greatness that Geonhak should be annoyed. Furious even. But instead, he feels utterly humiliated as Seoho just … leaves.  
  
No goodbye, no “hey, this was fun, we should do it again”, no nothing. Just Seoho walking away like that, leaving Geonhak with his confusion, annoyingly turned on in the middle of a party, cold in the weirdest way, like a loser. He certainly feels like one. Was all this a vicious plan to make Geonhak suffer, a revenge for something he can’t even remember? Geonhak would say yes without hesitation if asked, because it really does feel like a divine punishment of sorts. The best kiss he’s had in months and it comes from a beautiful man whose name he can’t even be certain about, and the weirdest mood swings he’s ever experienced.  
  
A sudden cackle close to him snaps him out of his inner pity party and Geonhak looks to the side to find Keonhee, as per usual, laughing at his misery.  
  
“Dude, you just got blue-balled in the middle of a party. Man, I didn’t think I’d live to finally see this day. Congrats on being rejected!” His friend celebrates, truly celebrates in the face of his pain- sort of.  
  
Geonhak grunts out a reply and takes his beer to his lips. Before he can take a sip, though, Keonhee snatches it right for himself, sitting on a bar stool next to him.  
  
“So? How does it feel?”  
  
“Can you not?” Geonhak asks with a fake cordial smile, and if this was anyone else, Geonhak would be in a fist fight by now. But alas, long term friends such as him have special privileges.  
  
“Oh come on, you had this one coming. You broke his heart.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah- wait. You don’t remember? That’s Lee Gunmin! You didn’t recognize him? Well, I mean he’s changed a lot, and he goes by Seoho now but-”  
  
_Lee Gunmin._

 _Gunmin_. _Specs. Spiky hair. Same cute smile. The last day of middle school. An awkward, chaste press of lips behind a bush. His first little kiss that he remembers up until this day._ _  
__  
_ “Oh, _fuck_. Oh fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck-” Geonhak suddenly lets out, a string after string of obscenities as he completely disregards his friend’s existence to force himself through the sea of people and out the door, the cold air of the night hitting against his face like a bucket of cold water. But he can’t feel it, doesn’t even care to as he desperately looks around, runs to the empty street until he spots him. The same shiny black hair under the street lamps, the same denim jacket, same tight black pants. And if he wasn’t so desperate, he’d take a moment to appreciate just how pretty he is while walking, just his back. But at the moment, Geonhak is too busy trying to actually catch up to him, running efficiently fast thanks to his lowkey obsession with going to the gym daily.  
  
“Gunmin! Lee Gunmi- hey, hey slow down, will you? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I do remember you -” Geonhak tries as he finally reaches him, halting just in front of him and stopping him with hands. He’s breathing unevenly, forgot his jacket somewhere in the middle of that house, probably stolen by now, and he’s definitely not warm enough to be outside in this cold night. But Seoho doesn’t seem to care, raising an eyebrow at him, extremely unimpressed. And it’s so obvious now, the way they’re the same person, the way Seoho still has the same gestures a fourteen years old version of him used to have. “Please, I promise, I do remember you, you just look really different now- good-no, _great_ different, you’re like super hot, and your name- I’m just awful with names. Legit. I have a classmate I’ve known for like two years- we even grab lunch together sometimes and I still don’t know her name, it’s pitiful really- I mean, I’m pitiful, but I’m like really sorry-”  
  
“It’s Seoho now.” Gunmi- No, _Seoho_. Lee Seoho. A completely different man from the boy who had his first crush on Geonhak and somehow had the disgrace of the whole class knowing. That boy who was a little awkward, a little uncomfortable in his growing limbs, is long gone. Gunmin, the boy who used to be the clown of the class, masking his intelligence and good looks behind a goofy smile and terrible hair, is now a confident, alluringly gorgeous man that Geonhak still feels somehow fond of, despite all the time that passed. He’s Seoho now, and Geonhak is dying to get to know what’s become of him, what he hides behind those fierce eyes, if his laugh sounds the same, if there’s something about the boy Geonhak used to know, used to be friends with and decided to ditch cowardly once they started high school. "Does this usually work for you?"  
  
_"What?"  
  
_"Apologizing with compliments."  
  
"I- I mean-"  
  
"You're lucky you're handsome." And the little sly smile, filled with the smugness of someone who knows he's got the upper hand sends Geonhak's body into override.   
  
“I- Listen- I just. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to-” _What?_ Forget you? Ignore you after taking your first kiss because I was an asshole and wanted to be cool in high school and you weren’t? “I didn’t mean to be a jerk to you- right now and...and back then, I was just a dumbass and-”  
  
“Guess you gotta make it up to me.” Seoho suddenly speaks, loud enough to interrupt him. His voice is firm, determined, and there’s no room for arguments. Not that Geonhak would ever dare to complain, of course. “Are you free this friday? Take me out to dinner.”  
  
“I- huh, friday?”  
  
Seoho arches an eyebrow, and it reminds him of a professor asking a particularly obvious question and nobody dares to reply. “Yes. Do you need me to spell it for you?”  
  
“I- friday’s fine, it’s- yeah. Friday.” His mouth is dry and he might be shivering, but the sunshine like smile Gunmin- no, _Seoho_ gifts him is enough to warm him up along with his accelerated heartbeat.  
  
“Great! It’s a date, then.” Seoho states, and with a single, sweet little peck to his lips, he’s leaving, yet again, leaving him unsettled, skin tingling, like he’s fourteen all over again, getting his first kiss. “So that you don’t forget me again!” He calls over his shoulder teasingly, making Geonhak blush, stammer dumbly at the air.  
  
“W-wait! I don’t even have your number-”  
  
“Instagram exists, Kim Geonhak, just find me!”  
  
And find him he will. He won’t let him get away this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.


End file.
